Laser imaging systems are commonly used to produce photographic images from digital image input data generated by magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography (CT) or other types of scanners. After the film has been imaged in the laser imager, it is typically transported to a developing station by one of two approaches. The first is a mechanical transport system which drives the imaged film to a "docked" processor attached to the laser imager. The second is a light-tight receive magazine for collecting the imaged film within the laser imager. The receive magazine is removed from the laser imager and used to transport the film to the location of the processor.
Commercially available receive magazines used with laser imagers distributed by the 3M Company of St. Paul, Minn., U.S.A., the assignee of the present invention, are relatively expensive and include two rectangular metal sections connected together at one end by hinges. A magazine of this type is loaded into the magazine compartment of the laser imager at a small angle (about 30.degree.) off vertical. The upper section is opened in a clamshell-like manner to permit access to the inside of the magazine. Imaged sheets of film are fed into the opened magazine and dropped into the lower section. A spring-biased plate pivotally mounted to the upper end of the upper magazine section engages the collected sheets of film and secures them in place when the magazine is closed. The laser imager includes mechanisms and associated control systems for opening and closing the receive magazine within the magazine compartment.
The receive magazine described above has a number of drawbacks. The compartment in which the magazine is loaded must be larger than the magazine itself so the magazine can be opened. Sheets of imaged film dropped into the magazine slide on one another. This contact can scratch the film. Film contact during collection can also generate static electricity which causes the sheets of film to cling to one another. It is also configured to receive only 14".times.17" film media.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved laser imager film receive magazines. Any such magazine should make effective use of space available within the laser imager magazine compartment, and should minimize the amount of potentially detrimental contact between sheets of film being collected. The magazine must also be relatively inexpensive and convenient to use. A magazine capable of receiving different types and sizes of media would also be desirable.